No Sleep Tonight
by msmoon88
Summary: Andy has a hard time falling asleep. There is only one person who can help her. Set after episode 2.07, so it might contain spoilers. M for strong sexual content and language.


_**Rated M for strong sexual content and language. Don't like – don't read. One-shot.**_

**This is my first fanfic, ever. English is not my native language so be nice. I love Rookie Blue and needed an outlet for my frustrations about the lack of McSwarek action the past season and the last few episodes.**

**Takes place after 2.07 – The One That Got Away, so it might contain spoilers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.**

"We'll put you on the couch, it pulls out but it's comfortable and the sheets are clean but that's not me..that's my mom. She always makes sure the sheets are clean" Traci said with a smile.

"Luke slept with Jo" Andy said, fighting back the tears.

"I know" Traci answered.

"I'm really tired" Andy sighed.

"I know" Traci answered.

It was 3 AM, Andy had seen 12 PM, 1 AM & 2 AM on the clock. She was so tired but the events of that day kept playing in her mind, keeping her up tonight.

It had been a good day for 15 division, finally being able to bring closure to the Zoe Martinelli case, but it had been a rough day for Andy. And right now all she wanted was to get some sleep, not having to think about Luke and Jo.

Andy grabbed her phone, 3 missed calls from Luke and one text message from Sam.

She deleted Luke's calls and opened Sam's text.

_**Andy, I'm sorry about tonight. I hope you can get some sleep and if you want to talk –well you know how to reach me. Sam.**_

Andy sighed and got up to get herself a glass of water. Too many things were keeping her up tonight, she needed something or someone to distract her. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she had seen better days. Dark circles under her eyes, showing a lack of sleep and a pale skin_..well that's sexy _she thought to herself.

Making her way back to the couch she took a quick glance in Traci's bedroom. Traci was asleep, snoring a little. She couldn't wake her, Traci could use some sleep as well.

Andy turned on the tv. Switching through the channels not really paying attention, her mind was elsewhere.

Suddenly she got up, sick and tired of going over every detail about the break up with Luke. How could this have happened? Why didn't she see this coming? And how come everyone at 15 seemed to know Luke cheated on her?

She took a quick shower. Put on a comfortable outfit, brushed her teeth and grabbed Traci's car keys. Leaving her a note:

**Trace, I borrowed your car, I hope that's ok? I couldn't sleep, went for a drive to clear my head. I have my phone with me. Will be back in the morning. Andy**

Andy had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of there. The silence was suffocating her. She turned on the radio.

_**You say you want your freedom  
>Well who am I to keep you down<br>It's only right that you should  
>play the way you feel it<br>But listen carefully to the sound  
>Of your loneliness<br>Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
>In the stillness of remembering<br>What you had, and what you lost  
>And what you had, and what you lost<strong>_

"Damn I love this song" she muttered looking at the radio. It was 4 AM. Fleetwood Mac playing softly in the background. Luke had always hated this song, well not just this song, Fleetwood Mac in general. Andy sang along with the radio, driving with no direction in mind.

_**Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
>I keep my visions to myself<br>It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and  
>have you any dreams you'd like to sell<br>Dreams of loneliness like a hearbeat, drives you mad  
>In the stillness of remembering<br>what you had, and what you lost  
>And what you had, oh what you lost<strong>_

Somehow she ended up in front of _his_ house, she didn't know why..she didn't really care either. He was probably the only person she wanted to talk to right now. She parked the car and got out. Walking towards his front door hoping he would answer the door. She knocked a few times, wondering why he didn't have a door bell. He didn't respond. _Maybe he doesn't have a doorbell to avoid being woken up by an emotionally messed up girl at his door in the middle of the night_ she thought. She tried knocking again, a little louder this time. She heard some muffled sounds and then he opened the door. Messy hair, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans.

"McNally what the hell are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" he barked at her..but when he saw her face his tone softened "Are you okay? You wanna come in?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was at Traci's and.." before she could finish Sam grabbed her arm and softly pulled her inside. Andy followed him to his living room. Sam pointed towards the couch.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable, you want anything? Some water? Coffee, Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?" Sam asked not really knowing what else he should say.

"Some water would be nice, thanks" Andy replied, sitting down on his couch.

A few minutes later Sam got back with 2 bottles of water. "So you couldn't sleep, everything alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't sleep..and Traci was asleep and I didn't want to wake her.." Andy replied.

"So you decided to wake me up?" Sam said. Regretting it immediately when he saw Andy's face. She looked hurt. "Andy I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way.." Sam added quickly. _Nice save buddy_ he thought to himself.

"I know, I'm sorry to wake you up.." Andy said just realizing she must have ruined his good night sleep. "I should leave and let you get back to sleep" she said. Andy was about to get up when Sam stopped her.

"Andy, no worries I told you that if you wanted to talk you knew where to reach me. And you're here now anyway. So don't leave" Sam said looking at her giving her a soft smile. Andy just looked at him _why is he so nice? _she thought to herself_. _She hadn't noticed before but he was defenitely rocking the out-of-bed look.

"You see something you like?" Sam asked her noticing Andy checking him out, laughing when Andy snapped out of her train of thought and failed miserably at hiding the blush that crept up on her cheeks. She didn't really know how to respond so she just grabbed the bottle of water and took a rather large sip which caused her to burst into a suffocating cough. Sam was next to her within seconds and patted her on the back. "Wow slow down there, you wanna drink that whole thing in one sip?" he asked. Andy looked at him with with teary eyes and replied with a raw voice "guess I was thirsty"...they both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Both just sitting next to each other and taking small sips from their bottle of water.

"I feel better now" Andy said. "Thanks for..." she added not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"For what?" Sam queries.

"Being here.. I guess" Andy replied looking up at Sam. She didn't want to run away anymore, she just wanted to give in. Sam just looked at her with his dark eyes. He scooted a little closer to Andy putting his bottle of water on the table and then placing his hand on her knee. "I'm there when it matters Andy" he replied, slowly rubbing her knee with his thumb while his other hand moved a stray of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He looked at her intently, slowly closing the gap between them.

Andy didn't pull back, she felt his grip on her knee tighten and he slowly pulled her closer to him with his other hand. His lips were soft, softer than she could remember. He started to give her sweet kisses, on her mouth, the tip of her nose and her jawline. Andy sighed _god she had missed this, his lips, his smell, his.._ suddenly his lips were on hers again, a little more demanding this time. His tongue stroking her lower lip. She granted him access eagerly and they started to explore each others mouth. The kiss got more passionate every second. Andy moaned, breaking the kiss to get some air and not being able to form a coherent word. They just looked at each other for a while breathing heavily. Sam being the first one to speak "Wow.." was all he could say with a raw voice. Andy was at a loss of words and simply pulled him back into another mind numbing kiss.

Sam pulled Andy onto his lap so she was straddling him. His fingers drawing slow circle patterns on her lower back. Andy started to kiss Sam softly behind his ear and down his neck running her tongue over his sensitive spot, giving it a quick and soft bite. "Andy.." Sam hissed. She was driving him crazy. His hands were softly pulling her shirt out of her jeans and wandering over her naked back.

He softly scratched her back with his nails causing a shudder down Andy's spine. "Sam.." Andy softly whispered in Sam's ear with a voice that was filled with lust.

_Too much clothing _Andy thought. She pulled Sam's shirt over his head tossing it somewhere behind the couch. "You like what you see?" he asked in a husky voice seeing Andy looking up and down his chest. "Just admiring your credentials" she said with a smirk before attacking his mouth again leaving him breathless.

Andy began her journey downwards kissing his neck. Running her tongue over his right nipple and then back up to his neck, causing his hips to buckle a little.

She could feel Sam getting hard, so she slowly started to grind her hips against his. Looking for the friction she desperately needed. Earning a deep growl from him. One of Andy's hands started to travel down Sam's abdomen slowly disappearing between the space of Sam's pants and his boxers. Slowly massaging his hard member through the fabric of his boxers. She started to kiss his neck again. If she kept this up he was gonna cum right here.

"Jesus, Andy" Sam moaned. He tried to flip them over, but Andy had other ideas. "Sam, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this my way" she muttered in his ear.

"But.." Sam's reply was cut off by another breathtaking kiss while her hand was doing evil things between his legs.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling her hand out and got up, leaving Sam confused.

"Andy what..?" he abruptly stopped talking when he saw Andy taking off her shirt, jeans and shoes. Leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. They looked comfortable and weren't what you would wear if you were going to seduce a guy but it looked amazing on her, hell she would even look hot in a cardboard box.

She gave him a sexy smirk. "You like what you see officer Swarek?" she asked him. Sam was at a loss of words staring at this beautiful half naked woman standing in front of him, finally willing to give in. All he could do was give a short nod.

"I take that as a yes" Andy replied, kneeling down between his legs and softly tugging at the waistband of his jeans slowly sliding them off leaving Sam in nothing but his tented black boxers. Andy just took in the sight for a moment before getting back to business. She started kissing and licking Sam's chest slowly. Moving at a slow pace kissing every inch of his muscular abs. After a few minutes of teasing him she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and she pulled them down. Admiring his erection she smiled a little to herself and spread his legs a little wider granting her better access.

She started kissing his inner thighs causing him to jerk his hips upwards.

"Shit..Andy...you don't have to do this" he murmured fully aware of what she was going to do. Andy looked up "why not, you don't like it?" she asked him looking a bit confused.

"No Andy that's not it, I just always assumed that most women..well they didn't particularly liked doing that.." Sam replied.

"Well _Sam _I am not most women, and this is actually a _job_ that I like to do" she answered smiling at him while her hand gripped his cock and slowly started stroking him up and down. Andy lowered her head and slowly started kissing his shaft. Erasing any doubt Sam might have had about her not wanting to do this.

Andy started licking up and down his shaft softly massaging the soft skin of his testicles with one hand, granting a deep appreciative moan from Sam. Then she took him in his mouth, every inch of him.

Sam's eyes flew open and his hips jerked upwards. Her sweet hot lips spanned his shaft, her tongue pressing down on the hard ridge, going up and down, up and down.

"Andy, f-f-f-uck yeah that's amazing" Sam gasped.

His hands needed something to hold on to so he tangled them in Andy's hair. Andy was bobbing her head up and down while stroking his shaft with her hand.

_God I'm not going to last long like this _he thought to himself. Andy was doing amazing things with her mouth but he needed to be inside her.

He slowly tugged at Andy's hair causing her to stop and look up. "Andy baby, what you're doing right now is amazing but I really want to be inside you right now" he said.

Andy looked a bit disappointed but Sam pulled her into his lap and crushed his lips against hers, causing Andy to hum appreciatively into his mouth. Sam picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her towards the bedroom.

He put Andy down on the bed and hovered over her pressing soft kisses on her head slowly trailing down to her mouth pressing a harder more eager kiss on her beautiful lips granting access with his tongue and exploring her mouth. His hands slowly sliding towards her bra, struggling to unclasp it. He couldn't open it.

Sam cursed the person who invented the bra right now. Andy noticed and giggled a little. "You need some help with that?" without waiting for an answer Andy pulled her bra down and unclasped it. Leaving Sam breathless again for a second time before his mouth attacked her right breast placing soft kisses around her nipple before licking it. Andy mewed in pleasure. Throwing her head back. Sam payed an equal amount of attention to her other breast before starting his journey downward pushing Andy further up the bed and towards the mattress. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her toned abs. His mouth traveled south until he reached Andy's panties.

Andy shuddered and felt him smile against her skin. He hooked two fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down with one swift move and tossed them mindlessly behind him.

He slowly started to stroke Andy's folds causing her hips to jerk up.

"Damn you're wet for me" Sam hissed, slowly kissing a path from her bellybutton downwards.

Suddenly he felt a tiny hand tugging his hair. "Sam as much as I want you between my legs, I _need_ you inside me..NOW!" Andy mustered between breaths.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He smiled and gave Andy a searing hot kiss before reaching for his nightstand rummaging through a drawer finding a condom.

He broke the kiss and ripped the package of the condom with his mouth rolling it onto his hard member. He looked at Andy, she looked so beautiful right now, flushed cheeks, pupils dilated and plump lips. "Sam...what are you waiting for?" Andy asked with a whiny voice. Pushing her hips upwards leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sam grinned and attacked her neck with kisses and sucking at her pulse point while positioning himself between Andy's legs, his tip resting against her entrance causing him to hiss.

"You want to take it slow, or you like it hard?" Sam managed to ask her. _Ladies choice_ he thought to himself. "Enough with taking it slow, I want you to take me hard Sam" Andy breathed out against the soft skin of Sam's shoulder. "Such a good answer" Sam rasped. She rotated her hips slightly granting him better access. He slowly pushed himself inside her.

He didn't move for a while, letting her accomodate to his size. _Shit, she's tight..this is not gonna last long._

Andy wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to move. Sam started with a slow pace, sliding in and out of her.

"Yeah S-s-am..that's...sooo g-g-good, but take me harder" Andy hissed.  
>That was all the encouragement Sam needed.<p>

He started moving his hips faster, pumping in and out of her. His hips started to move on their own accord. Pushing his length so deep inside her Andy's mouth opened in shock.

"SAM!"

"Yesssss.." Sam moaned. Thinking it had been awhile since he had been so incredibly turned on.

Sam pushed one hand between Andy's legs and started to rub her clit wanting her to come for him. "Sam...yessss right there, harder" Andy moaned in Sam's ear rolling her hips against his palm. Sam slowed down his movements inside her a little just focusing on his hand and what his hand was doing to her. He was rubbing her clit frantically and Andy thought she was seeing stars. Slowly Sam started to move inside her a little, speeding up the pace bit by bit.

They continued to move like that for a few minutes when..

"Sam I'm gonna cum" Andy screamed. He captured her lips with his mouth and started to kiss her deep, capturing her moans and screams. Andy clinged her hands to Sam's back probably leaving scratch marks but she didn't care.. Sam slowly rode out her waves of pleasure and started showering her with hot searing kisses.

"You still want it hard?" he growled into her ear. Andy was still coming down from her high and she wasn't able to form any word so she simply nodded and pushed her heels against Sam's ass encouraging him to continue. He rammed inside of her getting back to a frantic rhythm. He pulled her hips up changing the angle. He started pounding into Andy like a mad man. He couldn't hold back any longer and he came with a shout.

"Andy, FUCK!" Sam screamed.

He collapsed on top of Andy, not being able to move for awhile but knowing he had to because he was crushing her. He moved a little dropping his head on her shoulder, feeling the tremor of his orgasm through his body.

"Wow..that was.." Andy rasped, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah that was fucking amazing" Sam replied kissing Andy softly before rolling off her to dispose of the condom. When he came back he brought along a bottle of water. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm thirsty" Andy grinned and took the bottle of water eagerly, after taking a few sips handing it back over to Sam.

Sam put the bottle away and got back into bed and pulled Andy close to him. "You staying tonight?" he muttered against the skin of her neck. "Hmmm-hmm" Andy replied already drifting off to sleep. Sam smiled and was happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
